


15/01/2019: Polite Company

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Haruka is Not a Morning Person, He Also Doesn't Like People, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Haruka really shouldn't have to deal with strangers this early in the morning.





	15/01/2019: Polite Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't be allowed to write anything while unattended. Personal headcanon: Haru and Mako are both perfectly capable of being absolute bitches whenever they feel like it, Mako is just far more subtle about it. 
> 
> Does this make any sense? Probably not. Did I write it anyway? Absolutely. If anyone has been wondering about my prompting process for this, I have a generator set up that randomly spits out a phrase (today's was 'polite company') and a ship, and I go from there depending on where my brain takes me. I hope this is enjoyable!
> 
> Also, you can now find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/IncognitoPop)

For what feels like the first time since they moved to Tokyo, Haruka and Makoto’s schedules line up so that they both have a full Thursday off – Haruka has no classes, and it’s their bi-weekly day off of swim training so that they don’t all just collapse from over-working, and Makoto is also classless and practise-less after his one lesson at the pool for the day got cancelled due to the outbreak of a summer cold. While Asahi is apparently off to spend the day with Kisumi, being driven around in the back of the realtor’s car as Kisumi does house tours, Haruka and Makoto have slightly more subdued plans, which all include sleeping in as long as possible and having sex at least twice before lunchtime.

Those plans are almost immediately dashed by knocking on the door of Haruka’s apartment at eight o’clock in the morning.

Haruka cracks his eyes open and glares at the headboard, lying on his stomach with and arm and a leg thrown over Makoto like Makoto is a nice big plush toy that Haruka doesn’t want to let go of. Which is mostly true, although Makoto has several more hard spots than a pillow, and an exceptionally hard spot that is starting to perk up with interest over the weight of having Haruka’s thigh pressed against it. Another knock sounds, and Haruka groans low and loud, a little like a chainsaw, and Makoto mumbles softly in his sleep, rolling onto his side and dislodging all of Haruka’s limbs, smiling when Haruka whines at him for it.

“Go and tell whichever of our friends it is to fuck off,” Makoto sighs when several more knocks echo through the apartment. “Then come back and fuck me.” Which makes Haruka smile ever-so-slightly, because Makoto is always hilariously foul-mouthed in the morning when his brain hasn’t quite come back online yet.

Sitting up, Haruka allows himself a few seconds to appreciate his efforts last night – dark red marks already starting to bruise slightly littering Makoto’s neck and chest, trailing all the way down to his bellybutton because Haruka had been feeling particularly bite-y at the time, and nice circular thumbprints on Makoto’s hips. Haruka is sure his own torso is covered too, because in Makoto’s own words, he didn’t spend eight years repressing his feeling to not be allowed to claim what belongs to him. Haruka should probably put a shirt on, but putting pants on is already such a hassle when he is sure that he’s about to take them off again in just a few minutes, so he forgoes the shirt.

Whichever of his friends is dumb enough to interrupt his one day off this month to spend entirely in Makoto’s lovely company can just deal with seeing the scratches and bruises, and also kiss his ass.

Haruka reaches the door in a single blink and he thinks he might have fallen asleep again on the journey from bedroom to doorway, and he shakes his head like a dog for a moment, wanting to be awake enough to curse out whoever is waiting on the other side. He opens the door, mouth already prepped with a snarky comment to be delivered in perfect deadpan timing, and his words die on his tongue, because these two people do not belong to Haruka.

“Oh my, are you the infamous boyfriend we’ve heard so much about?” the tiny, wizened woman on his doorstep asks, her dark eyes glittering brightly in the way only nosy old grandmas can manage whilst still looking so sweet as she rakes her gaze over the damage on Haruka’s chest.

Haruka stares at her blankly, and the old man standing next to her, for several seconds. “Who are you?” he asks bluntly, and can almost here Makoto scolding him for being rude from the bedroom.

“We live next door,” the woman continues, flapping her hand as if that explains everything. A frown crosses Haruka’s face. As far as he was aware, the apartment next door has been empty ever since he moved in. “We’ve been on a trip around the world for six month,” she explains, clearly seeing the confusion on Haruka’s face. “Surely your lovely boyfriend must have told you that!”

It takes Haruka a minute to work out what’s going on, and his left eye twitches slightly in annoyance. “I’m sorry if I sound rude, but are you, by chance, looking for Nao?” He receives an enthusiastic nod from the old woman, and Haruka makes a note to ask why Nao didn’t inform him about nosy neighbours. He’s already contemplating moving out to avoid further human interaction. “He moved out a few months ago because his campus location changed.”

The following awkward silence is one of the most excruciatingly painful in Haruka’s life, and Haruka used to think that his entire life was one long awkward silence. The old man puts his face in his hand and says, “I told you the name plate was different!”

To which the old woman responds, “I thought he might have gotten married!”

And Haruka stands there wishing something would swoop out of nowhere and strike him dead, because the last thing he wants to do is witness an affectionate domestic argument between two strangers on Haruka’s doorstep while Haruka’s gorgeous and very naked Makoto is lying in bed just two rooms over. Haruka hates polite company, mainly because he doesn’t know how to get rid of it.

Makoto, who seems to have some sort of Haru-sense for when Haruka has found himself in a dire situation, suddenly does just that – swoops in out of nowhere. Haruka is quite upset to find Makoto both fully dressed and apparently wide awake as he opens the door a little further and shoots that smile at the old couple that snares everyone into Makoto’s trap, including crotchety school teachers and feral street cats. “I do apologise for the confusion,” he says brightly, earnestly. Haruka hates him, really. Curse Makoto and his stupid pretty face and people-pleasing personality. “We weren’t aware that Nao had neighbours he was friends with! My name is Makoto, and this is Haruka,” he gestures to Haruka, who decides that a small wave is enough politeness for one day. “He’s the one who lives here, I’m just visiting for the day, because we have the day off.” Haruka has to hold back a snort at the thinly veiled ‘so kindly fuck off’ in Makoto’s voice.

The old woman’s eyes eagerly flick between the very prominent mark sucked into Haruka’s collarbone and Makoto’s mouth, and her husband very quickly loops his arm with hers and starts dragging her away. “No, no, we’re sorry for barging in unannounced! We’ll be sure to visit at a more appropriate time,” he tells Makoto with a polite smile. “You boys go back to your day off, sorry for disturbing!”

When Haruka is sure that they’ve gone – he can hear the old woman carrying on about being so lucky to have such beautiful boys living next door again – he snaps the door closed and shoves Makoto against it, pressing his forehead into Makoto’s shoulder and letting out a sound that’s a sad cross between a groan and a howl.

Makoto pats Haruka’s head sympathetically, his chest shaking with laughter that earns him a pinch to the stomach under his clothes. “Poor Haru-chan,” Makoto teases as Haruka bites him playfully through the material of his shirt. “Having to be polite to people before he’s even had breakfast.”

“I’m going to kill Nao,” Haruka says firmly, and he grabs Makoto’s wrist, dragging him back to the bedroom. He’s going to need lots of ‘comforting’ after such a harrowing experience, and Makoto is all-too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, nice pile of non-sensical Makoharu! Please comment and leave kudos, I'm desperate.


End file.
